Breaking Hearts
by SweetDarling
Summary: M&M & I&A with M&L Thru and after "Four Square". Everybody knows Isabel is pregnant. How will they handle it? UPDATE CH.3
1. Default Chapter

Hotmail Compose  
MSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar Chat & Vänner   
  
  
Search the Web  
  
  
Home Inbox Compose Address Book Options Help   
  
  
leah_cherie@hotmail.com   
  
Spelling Check Complete  
  
To : Quick Address List  
To use the Quick Address List, populate your Address   
Book!  
  
Cc :   
Bcc :   
Subject :   
Attachments :   
ToolsSpell CheckDictionaryThesaurusRich-Text Editor ON Copy   
Message to Sent Folder   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Too bad  
  
"So, what was it that couldn't wait till tomorrow and made me run out hear and hear some important news?" Maria asked as she rushed into the Crashdown.  
  
Everybody else were seated in a booth quietly  
  
"Ok, serious faces. I take that as a bad sign. Is anybody gonna tell me or is this a question game where I have to guess what has happend?" Maria asked, slightly annoyed  
  
Max was looking really uncomfortable, Isabel seemed to be very interested about the booth table, Tess was looking satisfied, Michael looked at the other way, Liz seemed to be worried and Alex looked like he just wanted to kill someone  
  
"Maria, this is not an easy thing to say but Isabel is...Isabel is..." Max couldn't get the words out  
  
"Isabel is pregnant" Liz finally whispered  
  
"What?! Oh my God! Who is the father?" Maria asked  
  
Now everybody looked even more uncomfortable  
  
"Hello! Earth to you people!" Maria yelled  
  
"Michael is" Tess finally said  
  
"Mich...MICHAEL! Are you crazy?! You know, I never liked you but coming up with something like that is just low!"  
  
"It's the truth" Max whispered  
  
Maria felt like she was going to faint. How could Michael be the father? How could it be possible?  
  
"Michael?" Maria finally asked in a quivering voice  
  
Suddenly, without warning, ALex bolted from the booth, went in a few long strides thru the door and slammed it shut so that everybody jumped. Maria took a few steps backwards almost crying  
  
"How can this happen to me? What have I done to deserve this kind of a life? It's all because of you people! If you hadn't come into our lives and ruined it. Why couldn't you just stay the hell away from us after you saved Liz?!" Maria said  
  
Nobody said anything  
  
Maria came back on her feet and went to the booth  
  
"How could you do this to me? How could you, you bastard. And YOU! I would have never guessed that you would go so low and steal my boyfriend! You have hurt Alex so much that I hope that he will never forgive you again! Neither of you deserve anything!"  
  
"Maria, it was the dreams. Not them." Max tried to explain  
  
"I don't care where or how the hell it happend! No details, NO NOTHING! I don't wanna hear any of your lazy excuses!"  
  
"Maria, please. It isn't our fa..." Isabel finally said  
  
"Shut up, bitch! I don't want to hear an other word from you pretty little mouth! You get that!? Huh?"  
  
Maria strode to the counter, took a plate from the top and smashed it into the wall  
  
"I'll pay for that later, Liz" she just said  
  
Silence  
  
"All four of you bastard aliens can go back to Mars or where the hell you come from! I never want to see you again!" Maria yelled thru her tears and then she took of running out of the door in the now pounding rain.  
  
"Maria! MARIA!" Liz yelled after her friend but she didn't even turn around  
  
Silence again  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Calendar   
MSN erbjuder också:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar Chat & Vänner   
  
© 2002 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. TERMS OF USE TRUSTe   
Approved Privacy Statement 


	2. Trying to accept

Hotmail Compose  
MSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar Chat & Vänner   
  
  
Search the Web  
  
  
Home Inbox Compose Address Book Options Help   
  
  
leah_cherie@hotmail.com   
  
Spelling Check Complete  
  
To : Quick Address List  
To use the Quick Address List, populate your Address   
Book!  
  
Cc :   
Bcc :   
Subject :   
Attachments :   
ToolsSpell CheckDictionaryThesaurusRich-Text Editor ON Copy   
Message to Sent Folder   
"Maria! Wait!" Liz called after Maria when she saw her walking thru school.  
  
She didn't turn around. Just kept walking. Maria rounded a corner when she bumped into the aliens.   
  
"Maria..." Max started  
  
Maria just kept walking  
  
At lunchtime Max, Isabel, Tess, Michael and Liz were all seated at a table outside school  
  
"Anyone seen Alex?" Isabel asked  
  
Nobody answered  
  
"Maria! Wait up!" Liz called when she spotted her friend walking over the schoolyard almost like a zombie  
  
Max got up, went to her, took her by the arm and almost dragged her over to the table  
  
"Maria, say something" Liz pleaded with her friend  
  
"I just wan..." Isabel started but was cut of when a palm flew to her face and hit her cheek  
  
"I don't want to hear one word from you, you fu**ing cow!" Maria hissed at her  
  
"That's enough" Max said   
  
"Oh yeah? I could do alot more than that"  
  
"Maria, calm the hell down and just for once in your life listen to what someone else has to say" Michael said angrily  
  
"You shut the hell up! You have no right to utter a word, you pig!"  
  
"Stop it!" Liz yelled  
  
At that moment Alex came walking to them  
  
"Maria, there will be no band practice today, OK? Good." he said and turned around to leave  
  
"Alex, wait! Can't we talk?" Isabel pleaded  
  
"I don't see what we have to talk about. I have NOTHING to say to you. You can go to hell as far as I'm concerned or you can just go back to the planet where you sleep with your brothers. So, tell me dear Isabel, who is next? Max?"  
  
"Alex!" Liz said shocked at her friends words  
  
"Sorry, Liz but Isabel hear seems to like it. Take care of Max before she does"  
  
At that, Isabel hit him  
  
"Yeah, truth hurts doesn't it? I don't really think that I deserved that but if it makes you happy" Alex said and walked back to school  
  
"If you EVER hurt Alex again I will make sure you hurt even more and don't think some alien powers scares me" Maria hissed and walked after Alex  
  
"That went well" Michael said  
  
Tess just smiled  
  
  
"Alex!"   
  
"Maria, what do you want?" Alex asked Maria when she caught up with him  
  
"Look, we are in the same boat here"  
  
"Really, is your girlfriend pregnant?" Alex asked  
  
"Alex! That is so not funny. As you know my 'boyfriend' is involved"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I know they say it's all in their dreams but when I think about it I don't really think it matters where it happened because it did happen and I just feel so..."  
  
"Cheated?"  
  
"Yeah, exactly and I just can't seem to get past that"  
  
"I know but we just have to"  
  
The school bell rang  
  
"Guess we have to get to class, huh?" Maria said  
  
"Yeah, I guess" Alex said and hugged Maria  
  
"I love you, Maria"  
  
"I love you too, Alex"  
  
They turned around and started walking to class  
  
When Maria walked past the janitors closet, a hand came out and grabbed her  
  
"What the..." Maria started but was cut of when a palm was placed on her mouth  
  
"Shut. Up." someone said and Maria recognized the voice  
  
"Michael! What the hell do you think you are doing?!"  
  
"You wont listen any other way then I guess I have to force you to listen"  
  
"Yeah, right. I would like to see you try" Maria said and started to open the door  
  
Michael blocked it  
  
"Don't tempt me, Blondie"  
  
"Let me out!"  
  
"Don't think so!"  
  
"Let me out, you pig! Let me out! I hate you, how could you do this to me?!"  
  
"Do what? Drag you into a closet?"  
  
"How could you sleep with her? How could you?"  
  
"Maria! Listen to me! I didn't sleep with her, Ok? It was those stupid dreams!"  
  
"I don't care what it was. She is pregnant and all I can think about is you and her together and it makes me hate you, her and the baby more and more everyday!"  
  
"It's NOT our fault! We can't control some dreams! Listen to me!" Michael said and took a hold of her hand  
  
"NO! I won't listen to you! Let me out of hear!" Maria said and started hitting him in the chest  
  
"Calm down! Hey, Maria, calm down!"  
  
"No, I won't calm down! I hate you! You hear me, I hate you!" she said and hit him even more and started crying  
  
Michael gripped her wrists and held them in place and backed her against a wall  
  
"This will get us nowhere! God, can't you just listen for once?"  
  
"Let me go, now! Now, or I'll scream!"  
  
Michael looked at her for a moment and when she was just about to scream he kissed her hard. At first Maria was shocked and drew her mouth from him but then she looked at him once more and kissed him back. Michael let go of her wrists and tangled his arms around her while she put her hands on his head, trying to draw him closer. She was still up against the wall and now Michael pushed her even further into it. It almost hurt but she didn't care. She had missed him so much and she just wanted to kiss him forever and never let go. They had to draw back and breathe  
  
"Michael, do you love her?"  
  
"Not the way I love you"  
  
"You love me?" Maria asked shocked  
  
"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. You don't want to ruin my reputation"   
  
"Pig!" Maria said and smacked his head lightly  
  
Michael just smirked and kissed her sweetly  
  
"Want to come back to my apartment?" he said after he had kissed her  
  
Maria thought for a moment  
  
"OK, for a while" she then said  
  
"Lets go" Michael said and took her hand  
  
He opened the door and checked the hall to make sure nobody saw them and then he lead Maria out from the closet and out of school to her little Jetta and they took of to Michael's apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Calendar   
MSN erbjuder också:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar Chat & Vänner   
  
© 2002 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. TERMS OF USE TRUSTe   
Approved Privacy Statement 


	3. With jaws wide open

Hotmail Compose  
MSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar Chat & Vänner   
  
  
Search the Web  
  
  
Home Inbox Compose Address Book Options Help   
  
  
leah_cherie@hotmail.com   
  
To : Quick Address List  
happy_veronica  
  
  
Cc :   
Bcc :   
Subject :   
Attachments :   
ToolsSpell CheckDictionaryThesaurusRich-Text Editor ON Copy   
Message to Sent Folder   
"Alex, have you seen Maria?" Liz called after Alex when she saw him walking down the halls of school  
  
Alex turned around and waited for Liz to catch up with him  
  
"No, I haven't seen her. Her class has ended anyway. Have you checked the bathroom? maybe she had a...feminine emergency" Alex stammered  
  
"Already checked. Maybe she is in the cafeteria but I just missed her when I was there before." Liz said, smiling at Alex  
  
"You'll find her, don't worry. So, how are things?"  
  
"I'm fine. How are you holding up? I know it must be tuff with all the stuff that has been going on."  
  
"You mean my girlfriend being pregnant by someone else but me? It's alright Liz, you can say it."  
  
"Alex...I'm just worried about you. What do you say we talk and look after Maria at the same time?"  
  
"Ok, lets start by the cafeteria." Alex said and together he and Liz started walking   
  
  
  
"Have you seen Michael?" Max asked his sister while they were at her locker.  
  
"Nope. He probably went home. It's not like he likes to hang out here." Isabel said, while she rummaged thru her locker  
  
"Why would he come to school and then go back home. It doesn't't make sense"  
  
"Well Max, with Michael nothing makes sense"  
  
"I just think it's..."  
  
"Hah! I knew the book was here somewhere!" Isabel said, interrupting Max.   
  
"You don't think it is weird then?" Max continued  
  
"No Max, I don't think it's weird. Now, get over it and go to class. Bye!"  
  
  
  
Maria and Michael had just come in thru the door when Maria put her arms around Michael's neck and kissed him.   
  
"What was that for?" Michael asked after they kissed  
  
"Because you love me." Maria answered him  
  
"Works for me"   
  
Then he swooped her up and kissed her hard. They ended up on the couch with Maria pinned under Michael, still kissing. When they broke the kiss Michael looked down at Maria.  
  
"How are you feeling down there?" He asked her, grinning  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, but I would be even better if we didn't't talk and concentrated on other things"  
  
"Other things? Like what?"  
  
"I can think of a few things" Maria said and drew his face close to hers and kissed him again  
  
"I can settle for that " he said and kissed her even harder  
  
Finally Michael lifted her up and carried her to his bed and put her down. Maria lifted her arms up and Michael took of her shirt. They kissed again while Maria worked with the bottoms on his shirt. Finally she got the shirt of. Michael paused and looked at her.   
  
"I really like you" he finally said  
  
"Right back at ya buddy" Maria said  
  
"You better like me or I'll do something you don't like"   
  
"Oh yeah, like what?" Maria challenged  
  
"This!" Michael said and started to tickle her  
  
Maria fell giggling down on her back  
  
"You give?" Michael asked  
  
"I give, I give!" Maria said thru giggles  
  
He stopped to tickle her and started to kiss her instead  
  
  
  
School day had ended and Liz was working at a busy Crashdown while Max, Isabel and Tess sat in a booth  
  
"What can I get you guys?" Liz asked, taking their orders  
  
"Fries and Cherry Coke" Isabel said  
  
"Same here" Tess said  
  
"I'll have a Will Smith burger with Cherry Coke" Max said, looking up at Liz  
  
"Will be right up!" Liz said and glansed at Max  
  
"Any word from Michael?" Max asked  
  
"We have all been sitting together here for the past hour and I haven't heard anything. Have you?" Isabel asked, annoyed  
  
"Sorry, I'm just worried" Max answered  
  
"Max, I'm sure Michael is just fine. Stop worrying." Tess said  
  
  
  
After a little while Liz came back with their orders  
  
"Any word from Maria?" Max asked  
  
Isabel gave a slight sigh  
  
"No, but I'm sure she'll turn up. Her shift is starting in five minutes." Liz said and hurried to the next booth  
  
  
  
"You alright?" Michael asked Maria, who was laying next to him in his bed  
  
"Yeah, I'm perfect. You don't have...you know any regrets?"  
  
"None. You?"  
  
"No, I'm really fine except I have to get to work right about now and so do you." Maria said smiling  
  
"Yeah, I know..." Michael said, sighing  
  
"Then lets go! Up, up!" Maria ordered  
  
"I'm up! Come here..." Michael grabbed Maria by her arm and kissed her once again  
  
"Mmm...As much as I would love to continue that, we really have to go..."  
  
They both got up and got dressed then they headed down to Maria's Jetta and drove to the Crashdown  
  
  
  
"There he is!" Max said, pointing outside where Maria and Michael were heading in.  
  
"With Maria?" Isabel said surprised  
  
"Seems that way" Max answered  
  
"Hey Liz!" Maria called to her best friend when she came in with Michael, hand in hand  
  
"Hey Maria...Michael?" Liz looked at them surprised, then she looked down and saw that they were holding hands  
  
"Sorry we're late" Maria said, smiling at Liz  
  
"That's alright. Hurry up now!"   
  
Maria and Michael hurried into the backroom and a few minutes later, Maria came out wearing her work outfit and Michael went into the kitchen wearing his apron. Max, Isabel, Tess, and Liz all looked at them, wondering why they weren't't killing each other.  
  
"Liz! We do have hungry customers here!" Maria said, waving her hand in front of her friends face  
  
"Yo! Snap out of it!" Maria practically yelled at Liz  
  
"Wha...What? Oh yeah, right. Customers" Liz said and hurried to a booth  
  
Maria turned around and smiled at Michael and he smiled back at her.   
  
*If Liz only knew what had happened...* Maria thought and threw a longing glance at Michael before she went back to work...  
  
  
  
******Ok, gonna continue if you want...  
  
  
  
  
  
Calendar   
MSN erbjuder också:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar Chat & Vänner   
  
© 2002 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. TERMS OF USE TRUSTe   
Approved Privacy Statement 


	4. Girls Night In

Hotmail ComposeMSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar   
Chat & Vänner   
  
  
Search the Web  
  
  
Home Inbox Compose Contacts Options Help   
  
  
abragon18@hotmail.com   
  
To : Quick Address List  
danny_p84  
happy_ally31  
happy_veronica  
marika  
red_strawberry...  
  
  
Cc :   
Bcc :   
Subject :   
Attachments :   
ToolsSpell CheckDictionaryThesaurusRich-Text Editor OFF Copy   
Message to Sent Folder   
  
  
  
"Maria, are you alright?" Liz asked her friend. Maria came out of the Crashdown bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Guess I have a flue or something."  
  
"A flue? You don't usually throw up when you have a flue." Liz said concerned.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Ok then. So, you ready to go up?" Liz asked  
  
"Sure, let's go." Maria answered as they headed to the backroom and up to Liz's room for a sleepover with ice-cream and girltalk. When they came in, Maria seated herself on the bed while Liz went for some ice-cream. When she came back, she handed Maria a spoon and they started to eat the vanilla ice-cream.  
  
"Alright, now I want to know everything that has happened. Why were you and Michael so...cosy?" Liz asked, trying to find the right word.  
  
"Ok, now don't freak out but me and Michael are close, very close." Maria started  
  
"Very close? What do you mean? That you have like talked things out?" Liz wondered confused  
  
"Well, kind of but we are or have been even closer. As in we have been together if you know what I mean."  
  
"You have been together?"  
  
"Liz! We did it!"  
  
"It? You did it?! It, it?"  
  
"Yes, it, it? What kind of an it do you think I'm talking about."  
  
"Oh my God and you waited two days to tell me?!"  
  
"Hey, there wasn't an opportunity before. I mean we had school and we had work."  
  
"How about a phonecall? We have tried a phone before you know. You slept with Michael and you haven't told me until now? Shame on you, Maria!"  
  
"But..." Maria started to say when Liz intterupted her  
  
"I want details NOW! It is about time don't you think?" Liz said  
  
"Details huh? Alright, I'll give you details" Maria laughed  
  
"Ok, what was it like?"  
  
"First it was all just kisses. Then he started to tickle me and one thing led to another."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I got that but...wait he tickled you? Never mind! What wasit like?"  
  
"Oh...it was...great, beautiful, wonderful and all other great words. I couldn't believe it could feel like that. That you could feel so close to someone, like you know that person inside and out. I mean you really see what is on the inside of his heart. What he feels for you and what you mean to him. You create this connection that you want to hold on to forever and never let go. You want to be close to him forever."  
  
"Maria, I am really happy for you! God, it sounds increadible."  
  
"It is and he gave me a few visions. First I was schocked, so unprepared. I saw him, Max and Isabel in the desert and then I saw us. As in what he felt about me in that moment. It was wonderful and now I know how you felt when you saw visions whit Max. It is like you step into another world."  
  
"Yeah, it is. I can't believe he gave you visions. That must have been a big step for you guys other then...it."  
  
"I'm gonna call him later if it is okay?"  
  
"Sure. So, now you're not a virgin anymore."  
  
"Obviously not..."  
  
"Do you remember when we werelike 14 and we tried to figure out who would do it first and whit whom? You said that I would probably do it whit someone like Alex or a biology intrested guy and that I would be like 40 years old." Liz laughed  
  
"Oh God, that feels like it was so long ago. I didn't mean anything mena with it." Maria smiled  
  
"I know. So, did you have an alien in mind?" They looked at eachother and bursted out laughing.   
  
"No, I didn't have an alien in mind. I don't think any of us did." Maria said between laughs. After they stopped laughing they started to watch "She's all that".   
  
"I'm gonna call Michael before he goes to sleep." Maria said and went to the kitchen. She dialed the phonenumber. After a few rings a groggy voice picked up.  
  
"Well, hi to you too" Maria giggled  
  
"Hey. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Were you sleeping? Darn, I thought that I called just in time.  
  
"It's alright. Aren't you at Liz's tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm actually calling from her kitchen. We are gonna getready for bed after we watched a movie. So, you coming to school tomorrow?"  
  
"I guess...you said you were getting ready for bed? Does that mean that you already have changed into something comfortable?"  
  
"You have such a dirty mind but no, I haven't changed yet." Maria giggled  
  
"Hey, I can always wish."  
  
"Yeah, you can but do that some other time, okay? I have to go anyway and get some sleep. Talk to you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, sweet dreams." Maria said and hung up.  
  
After the movie ended Maria and Liz changed into their nightclothes and both climbed into Liz's bed.  
  
"Liz, you think that Alex will be alright?"  
  
"Of course but we have to be there for him and help him You know, support and all."  
  
"You think he is going to be mad that Michael and I are together?"  
  
"I know that Alex could never want anything bad for us and that he will be happy for you. It may take a little time but I know that he loves us and that we love him. He could never want anything bad for us."  
  
"I know. It is just that I know how he must feel right now."  
  
"I know you do and that is why we have to give him time and space. He will tell us when he needs us."  
  
"You are right as always. Goodnight!"  
  
"You too!" Liz said and after a while they both fell asleep.  
  
Isabel's room same time  
  
"Why is this happening? Whu does what we are always hurt someone? Why is life so complicated? All these questions run throug my head and I can't find any answeres. I try and understand why this is happening. Alex, I think about him and his face as he just sat there when we told Maria. When he rushed out. I think about his smile when he arrieved there and how that sweet and loving smile died away and his eyes turned cold. In that moment I thought that we had done this. We are the one to blame for that cold expression. What we are. I don't want to say it, I don't even want to think it but I know that I really am happy for this baby and it hurts me because I know that this baby is hurting so many people. Although I know that I still want the baby. I think of Maria. I can't imagine how hurt she must feel. I know how I would feel. I wish things were different and at the same time I don't. I know that me and Michael would never have a baby if it wouldn't be for those dreams. I know that Michael loves Maria and I know that he doesn't want to hurt her. I know that he wants to protct me too and that he will but I know that he really doesn't want this baby to be with me. We can't change things now but when I saw Michael and Maria walk into the Crashdown two days before I just knew that he would always love her and only her. I just have to accept that. I love Alex, I know I do but whatever I do is just going to hurt him. I realize that know.  
  
The bell rang and everybody rushed into their classrooms. Liz sat at her spot in the biology room and waited for Max. Why was he late? The teacher came in and started to look through some papers when Max rushed in and quickly seated himself beside Liz. The teacher began his lesson but neither Liz or Max were paing atention. Max passed a note to Liz.  
  
*We need to talk. Meet me at the bleachers at lunch. BringMaria and Alex.*  
  
Liz nodded her head and tried to listen to what the teacher was saying.  
  
Maria headed out from her class. Finally it was lunch. Her head was punding and she desperately needed some aspirin. She was passing the eraser rrom when it opened and Michael dragged her in. After he closed the door he mashed his mouth to hers. Maria responded and put her arms around his neck.   
  
"So, you came." Maria said after the kiss ended  
  
"Guess so." Michael responded and kissed her again this time deeper and their toungs danced together. He backed her against the wall for support as he kissed her neck.   
  
"You missed me?" Maria giggled   
  
Michael licked her bottom lip.  
  
"Maybe...What do you think?" he answered and kissed her deepelyagain.   
  
"We...are supposed to...meet the others at the bleachers." Maria said in between kisses. Michael kissed her neck again. She gave away a sound that must mean that she liked it.A lot.  
  
"Alright, let's go" Michael said and kissed her once more before he opened the door and they headed for the bleachers. When they got there everybody was waitnig including Alex who sat soundlessly on a box.Everybody looked up when Maria and Michael came.  
  
"You're late." Max said  
  
"I had to find Michael before I came." Maria answred   
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Liz asked Max  
  
"I think that we need to know more about these dreams" he said and looked around  
  
"There is nothing more to know. The four of us are meant to be together. The dreams proves that." Tess said  
  
"Proves that? What do they prove? That you can get pregant in dreams?" Isabel asked  
  
"They prove that this is meant to be. You got pregant.It is a good thing." Tess answred her  
  
"I really don't want to hear anything about these dreams. Why do we have to listen to this when you can talk about this alone?" Maria said angrily  
  
"It is about time that you hear this. This is meant to be. The four of us and you are not included." Tess said  
  
"I agree Max, I don't think that we have to hear any details. We know enough already. If there is something important to know then you will tell us." Liz reasoned  
  
"Do we have to talk about this now? Hear?" Michael asked Max  
  
"No, we don't but it is important."   
  
"I agree!" Tess shimed in  
  
"What a damn surprise" Maria muttered under her breath  
  
"Look, the question here is what are you going to do about the baby? Isabel, are you going to keep it?" Liz asked Isabel  
  
"Yes, I think that I will." After she said it nobody said anything for a while  
  
"Another surprise! Why don't you just admit it Isabel, you want this baby. You want it and you don't care whose life you destroy on the want just so you are happy. Everythinghas to be perfect to you. I knew you wanted it from the first time that I found out about the truth. Of course you want it! You get everything you want, right? Now you get a baby and oh gosh, you get Michael! The hell with what other people think or feel, who cares, isn't that right, Isabel?!" Maria said rising her voice  
  
"Maria, try and calm down." Max said  
  
"Calm down? I am supposed to be calm? Well, guess what Max, I'm NOT going to calm down!"  
  
"Maria, I...I am sorry but there is nothing I can do. You know I don't want to hurt you or Alex." Isabel said  
  
Alex stood up and headed back to the schoolbuilding.  
  
"I guess that means that he doesn't really care what you want or don't want, huh?" Maria said to Isabel and took of too. Everybody were silent again until Michael left and headed after Maria.   
  
"We should go back." Liz said and they all started walking.  
  
  
  
Calendar   
MSN erbjuder också:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar Chat & Vänner   
  
© 2002 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. TERMS OF USE TRUSTe   
Approved Privacy Statement 


End file.
